A dama da neve
by Dooka
Summary: Uma antiga lenda sobre mulheres de branco , e sobre algo na neve . Uma paixão , lembranças confusas do passado . O que aguarda o jovem Sasuke ? Sasuke & Sakura .
1. Chapter 1

1° Dia... - _O começo de tudo _

- Saki-kun... daqui a dez anos eu estarei de volta...  
- Eu irei te esperar... cada momento eu irei me lembrar de você!

As duas crianças com aparência de 8 anos se abraçaram, antes que a menina entrasse na densa floresta, e um uivo fousse ouvido.

- Não esqueça de procurar o medalhão lunar! - dizia o menino acenando sorridente para algo dentro da floresta...

°°°°... 10 anos depois ...°°°°

Um menino de 18 anos, cabelos negros, e olhos cor de ônix levantava da cama.

- Droga não acredito, que em um frio desses eu tenho faculdade...

E o menino estava certo, Konoha sempre foi uma cidade fria, estavam no inverno... a neve caia todo dia sobre os carros, telhados de casas... e pessoas.  
Konoha... também conhecida como cidade dos lobos estava mais uma vez promovendo o famoso festival da Lua, em que os moradores, e visitantes... curtiam uma semana inteira de festas, durante a lua cheia.

O menino saía de casa tranqüilo andando para a Faculdade de Arqueologia... seu grande sonho era se tornar arqueólogo, e viajar para o Egito! Ele detestava o frio...

- Sasuke-kun... \ . - gritava a Ruiva se aproximando do menino  
- Bom dia Karin... - disse Frio continuando a andar...  
- Sasuke-kun... bem eu pensei que talvez, quando você for ao festival... - A ruiva corou - seeupudesseirjunto! . - a menina disse tão rápido, que Sasuke apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e pediu que repetisse... - Sasuke... - dizia menina repetindo - quando você for ao festival... eu posso ir junto???  
- Eu não vou ao festival... - disse ainda frio, não dando a mínima para a cor do rosto da menina que a essa hora podia ser confundida com um tomate.  
- Mas Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke a encarou serio, ela não terminou a frase, apenas abaixou a cabeça e andou ao lado do moreno até chegarem a faculdade, os dois entraram na sala e se sentaram esperando o professor.

- Yo... - disse Kurenai, a professora substituta - Kakashi teve alguns problemas pessoais e faltou hoje... como lição eu vou lhes falar uma antiga lenda, e vocês vão escrever um debate sobre sua idéia quanto a lenda.  
- Hai...! - respondeu a sala  
- Muito bem... a Lenda se chama...

A **DAMA** **DA** **NEVE**

"_... A muito tempo, existia uma tribo de mulheres nomeadas de Damas da neve ... elas eram tão belas quanto as antigas ninfas... _

- Hey, hey professora... - falou o loiro - o que são ninfas? x  
- Ninfas são seres mitológicos considerados muito, mais muito mesmo belos.- Sasuke  
- Obrigada Sr. Sasuke, e quanto a você Naruto... como pensa ser um arqueólogo sem saber um pouco de mitologia... ÒÓ...  
- Gomenasai... '''  
- Continuando...

_" sua pele era branca... e seu corpo belo, ele era tão belo... que Afrodite... com inveja da beleza delas lançou um terrível feitiço... todas se tornariam lobo brancos como a neve durante dez anos!  
E em cada dez anos... durante uma semana de lua cheia... elas retornariam a forma humana... mas não completamente... elas voltam como nekos..."_

- Hey, hey professora... - falou o loiro - o que são nekos? x  
- São pessoas metade gato metade gente... anta! ÒÓ

Toda a sala riu...

- Como eu vou saber! ÒÓ... ate parece que você conhece já essa historia Sasuke...  
- Já chega os dois! - Falou Kurenai - Deixem eu terminar a lenda... u.ú

_" ... nesse tempo de uma semana, é comemorado na cidade de Konoha... o famoso festival da Lua cheia!.. Dizem-se que a única forma de quebrar esse encanto... é o verdadeiro amor... dar a Dama um medalhão... chamado " Medalhão Lunar", que deve ser esculpido na lua cheia pela própria Dama, e banhado com o sangue do amado..." _

- Muito bem... comecem a escrever! ÒÓ  
- Hai!

A aula estava quase acabando quando Kurenai deu o ultimo anuncio do dia.

- Quem for no festival... deve pegar o ingresso na secretaria.  
- Pii... - sinal

Todos saíram da escola e foram para suas respectivas casas.  
Sasuke caminhava pensativo... quando ouviu um ganido..

- Ainn... - ele seguiu o som até um lugar, aonde dois moleques judiavam de uma pobre loba branca coma pata ferida.  
- Morre aberração branca! - dizia um jogando uma pedra nela  
- Hehe...essa dai vai morrer logo - dizia o outro  
- hey vocês dois... o que estão fazendo? - falou Sasuke se aproximando deles.  
- Vamos cair fora! - gritou um pro outro, os dois saíram correndo deixando a pobre loba la.

Sasuke olhou para os olhos esmeraldas da loba branca.

- Hey... esta ferida amiguinha? - perguntou Sasuke a loba que olhava para ele.

Sasuke olhava para a loba caída na neve vermelha de sangue.  
Sasuke a pegou e colocou ela em suas costas...

- Eu vou lhe levar para minha casa... até você melhorar...

Estranhamente Sasuke se sentiu atraído por aqueles olhos esmeraldas, e não conseguiu resistir a tentação de leva-la consigo.  
Eles chegaram em casa, Sasuke fez um curativo na pata da loba, e serviu para ela um pedaço de carne, depois disso a colocou em uma cama do quarto de visitas e a cobriu... a loba instantaneamente caiu no sono... como se fosse gente...

_Fim do capitulo... -_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2° Dia- A Dama Encontrada..!**_

_... Aos 15 anos Sasuke sofreu um grave acidente de carro... com isso ele perdeu a memória, e seus pais._

* * *

Sasuke acordou com o despertador, ele resmungou como fazia todo dia:

- Droga não acredito, que em um frio desses eu tenho faculdade... ¬¬

Sasuke se arrumou.. e já ia saindo de casa quando lembrou-se da loba branca que estava no quarto de visitas.

Ele abriu a porta, e deixou os livros caírem... ao ver que debaixo do lençol uma linda menina de cabelos rosados, e orelhas brancas felpudas dormia ali.

A menina abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para ele... os olhos cor esmeralda inconfundíveis, até ontem ela era uma loba!

- Ohayoo - disse a menina preguiçosa sorrindo para o garoto

- Que diabos você é? O.õ - perguntou Sasuke assustado...

- Ué... você nunca ouviu falar em uma Dama da Neve?

_" sua pele era branca... e seu corpo belo, ele era tão belo... que Afrodite... com inveja da beleza delas lançou um terrível feitiço... todas se tornariam lobo brancos como a neve durante dez anos!_

_E em cada dez anos... durante uma semana de lua cheia... elas retornariam a forma humana... mas não completamente... elas voltam como nekos..."_

Essas palavras soavam na cabeça de Sasuke... então a lenda era real...!

- Algum problema...? - perguntou a menina

- Espere ai... eu já volto!

Sasuke voltou com uma camisa social branca.

Ele a jogou na cama...

- Vista isso... e depois venha na cozinha...

Minutos depois a garota entra na cozinha... a camisa branca cobrindo seu corpo, na cabeça as orelhas brancas... e atraz uma cauda igualmente branca.

- Nya... eu ainda estou com sono - dizia a menina se sentando em uma cadeira.

Sasuke se aproximou dela... e cutucou suas orelhas...

- Para eu tenho cócegas! - disse a garota rindo

- Você é mesmo uma dama da neve??? O.õ

- Sou sim...! .

Sasuke cutucou de novo as orelhas dela, antes de olhar o relógio e ver que estava atrasado.

- Olha... eu vou dar uma saída... você não sai daqui entendeu! Eu volto as 2:00 da tarde... tem comida na geladeira... tchau!

Falou saindo apressado...

- Tchau! 3

O garoto já ia saindo quando, virou-se e perguntou:

- Aliais... qual é seu nome?

- Sakura...

O menino acenou e saiu correndo em direção a faculdade.

Já era 1:00 da tarde Sasuke estava no centro de Konoha vendo as lojas de roupas, ele já havia comprado muitas roupas femininas... e uma ruiva que o observava de longe se perguntava o que ele faria com aquelas roupas.

Sasuke chegara em casa e encontrara Sakura deitada no tapete da sala... brincando com um rolo de linha.

- Hey Sakura, tome essas roupas... vista-se para eu ver como você fica!

- Konnichi wa... hai!

Sakura já estava abrindo os botões da camisa... quando sasuke muito vermelho falou para ela se trocar no quarto de visitas.

Enquanto isso Karin com um copo na mão ouvia tudo na casa do Sasuke.

Sasuke sentado na poltrona do sofá... arregalou os olhos ao ver Sakura entrar com um shorts jeans, e uma blusa de alcinha rosa bebe... com um bonito decote.

- Então... o que achou? - perguntou Sakura dando uma voltinha... C/A...: Sakura fez umas coisinhas com a tesoura para que seu rabo não ficasse amassado o.o''''

- Você esta linda! - disse o garoto se levantando. - Não esta com frio? O.õ

- Não!

- Linda! ... como assim, quem é a sirigaita que ta com o meu Sasuke-kun...? - falava a ruiva com fumacinha saindo da cabeça

- Poft, poft, poft - batia karin raivosa na porta - Sasuke-kun... abra a porta imediatamente!

- Sakura espere aqui... eu já volto...!

- Hai... Saki-kun

- é Sasuke...

- Isso também!

Sasuke foi até a porta que estava quase sendo derrubada, e a abriu.

- O que foi Karin?

- Sasuke-kun... - disse karin empurrando moreno, e entrando na casa - onde esta a vagabunda?

- Vagabunda?

- Não se faça de inocente! Eu vi você comprando roupas femininas...e ouvi você dizer a palavra linda!

Karin começou a olhar a casa.. checar os cantos... mas parecia que não havia nenhum sinal.

**Flash Back Onn**

_Sakura estava andando quando tropeçou no tapete e caiu atraz do sofá._

**Flash Back Off**

- Bem... eu não achei nada, mas não esqueça Sasuke... to de olho em você... ; - a garota mandou um beijo e se despediu do moreno, que fechou a porta e foi procurar a neko.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! Cadê você...?

Sasuke ia andando quando tropeçou e caiu atrás do sofá em cima da sakura.

- x.x - Sakura

- O.O - o moreno se levantou e ajudou a neko. - Você esta bem? - perguntou

- Acho que sim! - disse sorridente abraçando o menino que ficou muito corado

- Nya ... - disse vermelho - vamos comer!

- Hai!

Os dois foram para a cozinha, Sasuke preparou sanduíches com atum e suco de amora.

- Vamos coma... - disse oferecendo para a menina.

Ela sorriu e comeu o sanduíche, e lambendo os dedos fez uma carinha fofa.

- .

Sasuke olhou-a com uma gota...

- '

Depois que os dois terminaram Sasuke começou a lavar a loça enquanto ela continuava sentada em uma cadeira.

- Tem certeza de que não esta com frio? - perguntou o menino, olhando para a garota de blusa de alcinha e shortinho.

- Aham!Eu sou acostumada com frio!

- O.õ

Sasuke se levantou e chamou Sakura para a sala.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá, Sasuke ligou a tv.

- Nya! \ / - gritou Sakura apavorada se escondendo atraz do sofá.

- Sakura, é só uma TV... ¬¬

Sakura saiu de traz do sofá e foi perto da TV, ela começou a cutucar a caixa brilhante.

- É divertido Saki-kun / - falou continuando a cutucar a TV

- É sasuke! Òó... e se você continuara a cutucar ela vai...

- Ploft! - TV no chão toda quebrada

- O.O Saki-kun, eu acho que ela morreu...

- Eu acho melhor você ir dormir... ¬¬

- Mais ainda é cedo.. i-i

Sasuke olhou para o relógio... " 6:30"

- Eu vou preparar o jantar, depois você vaio dormir... por que não vai tomar um banho?

- Hai!

A menina começou a se lamber.

- Perai deixa que eu te mostro.

Até Sakura entender o que era um chuveiro, e o como usava já eram 8:00 da noite.

Sasuke foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar.

Uma experiência frustrada, por que a comida queimou.

- Acho melhor eu pedir uma pizza..

O menino pegou o telefone e ligou para a pizza.

- Sakura vem logo, você ta demorando muito ¬¬

- Certo Saki-kun...

A menina desceu com um pijama de bolinha branco e rosa.

- O que você achou Saki-kun?

- O.O

- Saki-kun? O.õ

- Tah otima ...

Os dois jantaram.

- Boa noite Sakura - disse Sasuke para a garota que já ia para o quarto.

Sakura se levantou e aproximou-se do menino, lambendo sua bochecha.

- Boa noite Saki-kun

Sasuke ficou super vermelho, e viu a garota entrar no quarto de visitas.

Depois disso ele foi descansar em sua cama.

_Fim do Capitulo 2_

_

* * *

__**Beimm... 2ª fic postada no Fanfiction... muitooO orgulho! /**_

_**Aita to aprendendo a postar direitinhu.. O.O**_

_**Mais divagar i sempri eu posto a fic!!!**_

_**BeijooOs e até o proximo cap.!**_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Já era a tarde, Sasuke estava voltando da escola.

Havia sido um dia cansativo, Karin insistia que para ele ir ao festival com ela.

- Sasuke estamos no 2° dia de festival, só temos mais 5 dias! \ /

Essas palavras tinham sido ditas tantas vezes que não saiam mais da cabeça dele.

_" Até que seria legal ir ao festival, mas não com a karin"_ - pensava Sasuke.

Os pensamentos do moreno estavam voltados não na ruiva, mas na bela neko que provavelmente estaria em sua casa dormindo.

_"Seria muito bom leva-la, mas é meio estranho levar uma menina de orelhas de gato para um festival cheio de gente! O.õ"_

Sasuke continuava a andar para sua casa, o chão coberto de neve branca... os poucos carros na rua... e a felicidade de pessoas com o festival.

O festival era a noite, mas desde cedo começava essa confusão!

O moreno entrou em sua casa.

- Sakura? - perguntou tentando achar a menina...

Ele estava começando a se preocupar... _" E se alguém descobriu?"_

- Saki-kun! - disse a menina surpreendendo o garoto, que por o a caso caiu no chão. - Olha o que eu achei! - disse sorridente mostrando nos braços um pequeno coelho branco.

- Sakura não me assuste assim! Òó... o que este coelho esta fazendo aqui? ¬¬

- Eu achei hoje de manhã la na cozinha, ele parecia sem dono então eu peguei ele pra mim! D

- Sakura ele é um coelho selvagem pode ser perigoso! Òó

- Relaxa Saki-kun, vê como ele é dócil!

A menina começou a brincar com ele, mexer em seu pelo e em suas orelhas, o coelho apenas assentia a cheirando, e a lambendo.

- É parece mesmo muito dócil! - Sasuke se aproximou dele, mas logo se afastou com o dedo latejando depois de uma boa mordida. - Nyaa! x.x ele me mordeu!

- Acho que ele não foi com a sua cara... o.o

- Se livra dele... ¬¬

- Por favor saki-kun... i-i

Como Sasuke poderia falar não para aquela menina?

Ela estava com os enormes olhos esmeralda cheios de lagrimas, e a alça da blusa meio caída.

Combina isso com aquela beleza maravilhosa, e com aquele jeito inocente e encantador.

- Ta bom... ¬¬

- Brigada Saki-kun! - a garota abraçou o coelho e deu-lhe um beijo.

" _Por que ela não deu um beijo em mim! i-i"_ - Pensamento de Sasuke.

- Qual é o nome desse bicho? ¬¬

- Splof! D

- Isso por o a caso é nome? O.õ

- Claro que é! õ/

- Que seja, mantenha ele longe de mim.. ¬¬

- Certo Saki-kun...! D

Tenho que dizer que aquele dia não foi um dos mais agradáveis para sasuke.

O coelho fez coco na cozinha, roeu o tênis de Sasuke, e comeu metade do jantar do moreno.

No fim do dia Sasuke já estava super irritado, mau sabia que o pior estava por vir.

- Sakura tira esse bicho da minha cama! Òó

- Saki-kun ele já esta dormindo! i-i

- I? ¬¬

- Eu não vou acordar o coitado!

- E onde eu vou dormir? Òó

A menina deu um sorrisinho de lado e puxou o moreno até o quarto de visitas.

- Comigo oras! - falou Sakura empurrando ele para a cama

- O.O - sasuke

A menina jogou-se na cama e o abraçou.

Logo estavam os dois dormindo, Sakura abraçada nele, e Sasuke mais vermelho do que nunca.

_Fim do Capitulo..._

_

* * *

_

**Esse foi bem curtinho... /**

**Pouxaa esse foi mesmuh curtoO /**

**Obrigada pelos reviews, e apesar de eu ainda naum saber responder essas coisas... o.o, eu leio todos com muita atenção!**

**BeijooS e até amanhã com mais um cap.!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sasuke estava acordando entre os braços de Sakura.

O leve cheiro de cerejeira da menina estava em todo o corpo do moreno.

Sasuke brincava com uma mecha de cabelo rosado.

Lentamente a neko foi abrindo seus olhos esmeralda cintilantes.

O sorriso dela tomou sua pele branca,e a fez abraçar ele mais forte.

O menino chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Eu tenho que ir para a escola... - disse num tom provocante fazendo com que a neko se arrepia-se.

- Tem mesmo Saki-kun? - perguntou com biquinho no mesmo tom que ele.

Sasuke deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Não se preocupe eu volto, e com uma surpresa!

A menina sorriu e virou-se para o lado, em busca de mais cinco minutos na cama.

O garoto se levantou, e se arrumou como sempre, quando chegou na cozinha Sakura ja o esperava.

- Nya... - falou Sakura coçando a orelha - Saki-kun eu to com fome! i-i

O menino sorriu e serviu para a garota o ultimo peixe da geladeira.

Depois do café, Sasuke se despediu de Sakura e foi rumo a escola.

Aquela noite com a garota tinha feito ele refletir sobre muita coisa, principalmente sobre um pensamento que ja o havia pertubado.

Ele ja tinha uma resposta pra o terrivel enigma que pertubava sua mente desde que conhecera ela.

A aula monotona fez com que Sasuke continuasse a refletir sobre o que ele iria fazer logo logo.

Nem a voz irritante de Karin o tinha distraido e tirado seus pensamentos do assunto.

O sinal bateu como um terrivel desejo de Sasuke.

Ele nem ligou para a ruiva que deixara na sala sem se despedir, ele foi apressadamente para a secretaria atraz de dois ingressos para o terceiro dia do festival.

- Com licença... - falou o moreno tentando ler a letra mau escrita do cracha da secretaria... - senhorita... Shigune? O.õ

- É Shizune... ¬¬

- Desculpe-me senhorita Shizune... ', eu gostaria de 2 ingressos para o festival de hoje a noite...

- Me desculpe meu jovem, mas eles acabaram faz 5 minutos... uú

- Você ta brincando né? Ò.ó

- Não! Eles acabaram faz 5 minutos, você deveria ter reservado uú

- Acho que você pode dar um jeito nisso querida tia.. - falou Karin surgindo por traz do Sasuke.

- Tia? O.õ - perguntou Sasuke meio confuso

- Sim Sasuke-kun, ela é minha tia... - disse sorridente a ruiva

- Ó minha querida sobrinha, se é para um amigo seu!

A mulher tirou de uma maquininha 2 ingressos dourados com um desenho de um porco voador e uma lua cheia.

- Obrigada... - agradeceu sasuke, antes de começar a andar para a saida.

- Hey Sasuke-kun espere! - falou a ruiva indo atraz.

- Sim Karin?

- Sera que eu posso te acompanhar? -

- É claro - falou Sasuke com cara de pouco caso.

Karin mordeu o labio inferior e apertou os livros nos braços acompanhando o moreno.

- Hey Sasuke posso te perguntar uma coisa? - falou karin com voz melosa

- É claro...

- Você vai dar esse ingresso para alguem?

- Vou sim...

- Quem é?

- Uma pessoa muito especial, bonita, meiga, carinhosa...

Karin parou de andar.

Sasuke olhou para a menina que o agarrou o abraçando.

- Sasuke eu sabia que você iria ao festival comigo! - disse toda feliz

- Do que você esta falando O.õ - perguntou tentando se soltar da ruiva

- Não precisa mais fingir, eu sei que você vai me convidar

- Karin sua doida... ¬¬ - falou o moreno se soltando - eu não vou levar você!

Karin o olhou meio triste, meio confusa...

- Então quem você vai levar? - falou com voz chorosa

- não é do seu interesse... uú

Karin não conteve o choro, as lagrimas começaram cair dos olhos negros.

A menina não disse mais nada, apenas saiu correndo do lugar em direção a sua casa.

Sasuke não deu a minima, apenas continuou a andar para sua casa.

Karin chegou na sua casa e subiu para seu quarto.

_" Como ele não pode gostar de mim?"_ - se perguntava a ruiva

_" O que a de errado comigo"_ - continuava os pensamentos dela- _" Aguarde Sasuke Uchiha, você ainda sera meu!"._

Enquanto isso, na casa do jovem Uchiha.

- Para de enrolar Saki-kun, fala logo a surpresa! -

- Só depois que esses coelho doido largar meu dedo Òó

- Splof larga ele! Òó

O coelho branco antes pendurado no dedo de sasuke, agora o larga-ra e voltava para o colo da dona.

- Pronto agora fala! D

- Certo, depois de pensar muito eu resolvi que hoje a noite nós iremos no festival da cidade!

Os olhos de sakura brilharam, ela largou splof e abraçou o moreno.

- Obrigada saki-kun, eu sempre quis ir neste festival...

O menino a abraçou.

- Agora vamos tomar café, para depois pormos a roupa.

Ja era 8:00 da noite, Sasuke estava vestindo uma calça jeans, e uma blusa branca.

- Vamos logo Sakura...! Òó

- Ja vou!

A menina saiu do quarto, deixando o queixo de Sasuke cair.

Ela usava um kimono azul escuro com detalhes prateados.

O laço da cintura era vermelho com um toque de rosa.

Seu cabelo preso em coque, deixando duas mechas cairem entre as orelhas.

No pescoço uma gargantilha preta com um sino prateado balançava.

- Vamos Saki-kun... .

- Vamos.

Os dois sairam de casa animados prontos para o festival...

Quando chegaram la se espantaram com a quantidade de gente!

Havia varias pessoas com roupas diferentes, estilos diferente, e habitos diferentes.

Enquanto andavam, não pode não ouvir comentarios como:

_" Olha mãe uma mulher gato!"_

Ou...

_" Mão eu quero orelhas como a daquela menina!"_

Mas aparentemente Sakura nem ligava.

Ja tinham andado em alguns brinquedos, e sasuke havia conseguido um ursinho de pelucia para a garota.

Os dois se sentaram em um banco enquanto Sakura comia algodão doce.

Estava andando tudo muito bem. Não havia tido confusão, a maioria pensava que as orelhas da neko eram apenas um apetrecho novo da moda.

Mas aquela noite tranquila iria se tornar um inferno quando uma ruiva chegou.

- Eu não acredito! - disse furiosa a ruiva se aproximando - Você me trocou por ela? Òó

- Ta falando comigo? - perguntou Sakura curiosa

- Não sua idiota uú to falando com ele! - falou karin apontando para Sasuke

- Sai daqui Karin! Òó

- Sasuke o que essa bruxa fez com você? i-i

- A unica bruxa que eu to vendo é você! Òó

- Hey você ta bem? - perguntou sakura chegando perto de karin

- Fique longe sua descarada! - disse Karin se preparando para dar um tapa em Sakura.

Felizmente, um salvador estava la.

Um moreno forte, de cabelos curtos e bem arrumado havia segurado.

- Hey Karin se controla... - disse o moreno

- Não se mete Sai! Òó

- Obrigada... - disse Sakura timidamente

- De nada... - falou Sai beijando a mão de Sakura - meu nome é Sai Noeguiro, e o seu?

- -.-# - Sasuke

- Meu nome é Sakura - - disse a menina

- o.O - Sasuke

Encara encara Sakura Sai

- Vamos Sakura...! -.-# - Sasuke

- Ja?

- Ja! Òó - falou Sasuke a arrastando para a saida.

- Até logo Sakura! - disse Sai acenando para a menina que se afastava.

* * *

_**Fim do capitulo /o/**_

_Pessoinhas do meu cori °0°... pois eh, eu estou estudandoO pra federal, e issu esata me tirandoO muito tempu TT... mais prometo não abandona-los!_

_Obrigado pelas reviews, e esperoO estar atentendo as suas espectativas..._

_Prometo caps. melhores, por isso me falem o que você acham ruim, ou o que vocês querem!_

_Beijus 3 _


	5. Chapter 5

5° Dia-Seu grosso..!

* * *

Sasuke já estava acordado a um tempo, os pensamentos da noite anterior não o deixaram dormir direito...

Aquele tal de Sai o havia perturbado...

Sera que isso seria uma amostra do ciúmes do Uchiha?

O garoto se levantou e se arrumou como sempre.

Tomou café, e brigou novamente com o coelhinho... o.o'

Depois da manhã " comum", como sempre Sasuke se dirigiu a sua faculdade.

Mau sabia que era observado...

De longe, o garoto moreno da noite anterior observava os passos do Uchiha.

Ele não estava interessado em Sasuke, mais sim em um ser que estava na casa do Uchiha.

Sai esperou que Sasuke entrasse na faculdade, para que fosse até a casa do moreno atrás de Sakura.

- Toc, toc... - bateu Sai na porta

- Nya já vou! - falou a voz sonolenta de Sakura dentro da casa.

A garota depositou o coelho sobre o sofá , e foi abrir a porta.

- Ola bela sakura... - disse Sai sorrindo

- O.o Quem é você? - perguntou a menina.

- Você não se lembra? -.-'

- Não '

[C/A: damas das neves tem a memória muito curta! o.o'

- Eu sou Sai, do festival... sabe?

- É pra falar a verdade?

- Han... é!

- Não lembro nem um pouquinho de você... o.o'

- Posso entrar?

- Pode!

Os dois entraram, Sakura fechou a porta, e pulou em cima do sofá com Splof.

- Qual é seu nome? - perguntou Sakura

- Meu nome é Sai... - falou se sentando ao lado da menina

Sai foi se aproximando lentamente seu rosto do de sakura.

Os lábios cada vez mais próximos quando:

- Nhac! Òó - Splof deu um super salto e mordeu o nariz de Sai.

- Tira esse bicho daqui \x-x/ - gritava Sai assustado pela sala

- Splof larga ele \ / - falava Sakura.

Mais aparentemente Splof não iria largar ele nem em sonho.

- " Seu pervertido de uma figa, fique longe dela! Òó já basta eu ter que aturar aquele outro todo dia!" - pensa o coelho.

Enquanto isso na Faculdade:

- Atenção alunos... - disse Tsunade adentrando na sala de aula

- Hai diretora! - Sala

- Hoje nós teremos um evento esportivo aqui, sendo assim só precisam ficar quem quiserem.

- Hai!

Todos começaram a arrumar suas malas.

- Hey Sasuke, você quer jogar bola com a gente no evento esportivo de hoje a tarde? - Perguntou Naruto

- Não vai dar, tenho que fazer uma coisa importante...

- Certo então, até segunda-feira...

- Até...!

Sasuke saiu da Faculdade, seus pensamentos naquela sexta-feira, tinham se desviado completamente do seu pensamento de manhã.

Ele havia percebido que realmente sentia algo por Sakura, e hoje ele iria se declarar!

Enquanto isso na casa de Sasuke...

- Sakura me ajuda, esse coelho doido não quer me largar... \x-x/

- Splof larga ele! \ /

Parecia que finalmente o coelho havia obedecido a dona, ou pelo menos havia se cansado, pois o coelho branco largou o menino e foi em direção a dona.

- Desculpe Sai... - falou Sakura abraçando o coelho

- Tudo bem T-T

Sai se pois novamente ao lado de Sakura, e lentamente começou a se aproximar dela.

Dessa vez, Sai teve o cuidado de jogar o coelho para longe sem que Sakura percebesse.

A menina corou muito percebendo a situação, ela tentou recuar para atrás, mas os braços de Sai a trouxeram ao encontro do moreno em um beijo.

- Stolftachsdkjd - barulho de chave na fechadura.

O momento não poderia ser pior, Sasuke que até a pouco estava para se declarar vê a terrível cena, da garota ou melhor, da neko que ele amava aos beijos com outro.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? Òó

- Han... Quem é você? - perguntou Sai deixando Sakura confusa, e fazendo cara de desentendido

- Eu sou o dono dessa casa... Òó - falou Sasuke esbravejando

- Ora, mais a Sakura me chamou para eu e ela termos uma diversãozinha... se é que me entende... - falou Sai com um sorriso malicioso.

- O que? Fale a verdade seu mentiroso! - dizia Sakura quase chorando.

- Ora gostozinha, não negue nosso amor... - falou Sai pronto para outro beijo.

Porem, ele não teve a mesma sorte de antes.

Um soco em cheio no nariz inchado, que ficou ainda mais inchado, o mandou para longe.

Sasuke expulsou o moreno de casa, e se pois a olhar para a Neko que chorava.

Os olhos esmeralda dela faziam ele incapaz de brigar com ela.

Ele não disse nada, apenas fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em sinal de decepção.

Após isso ele foi para o seu quarto refletir.

O silencio predominou na casa, até Splof estava quieto consolando sua dona.

Na hora do jantar, Sasuke e Sakura em silencio comeram.

Sasuke acreditava que Sakura não seria capaz de fazer aquilo, mas a porta estava trancada, e não havia sinais de arrombamento, ou seja, ela tinha o deixado entrar.

- Hey Saki-kun, você acredita em mim não é? - Perguntou Sakura fitando o prato de comida.

Sasuke não sabia em quem acreditar, todas as historias pareciam dolorosas de mais para ele.

- Não me interessa... - falou frio - em 3 dias não haverá mais lua cheia, e você voltara a ser uma loba.

Por que aquelas palavras doeram tanto em Sakura quanto em Sasuke?

Aquilo era a mais pura verdade, mas porque doía tanto?

Talvez Sakura conseguisse esquecer esse fato quando estava com Sasuke.

E talvez Sasuke tinha uma esperança de quebrar esse feitiço.

Mas agora, a lembrança disso veio a mente de Sakura.

E a esperança de quebrar o feitiço acabou.

- Como você pode ser tão cruel? - disse Sakura baixinho chorando - como você pode não pensar em você, em mim... em...

- Nós? - completou Sasuke - Ai que esta o problema, nunca vai haver nós nessa historia!

- Seu... seu ... grosso!

Sakura levantou-se da mesa e saiu em direção ao quarto de visitas, as orelhas abaixadas demonstravam a tristeza.

Um momento de fraqueza abalou Sasuke, Sera que ele deveria ir atrás? Não! Seu orgulho falava mais alto!

O menino terminou de lavar a loça, foi em direção ao quarto, para por os pensamentos em ordem.

Ele conseguia ouvir o choro de Sakura, a garota pronunciava algumas coisas que ele não sabia ao bem o que era.

Mas no final da noite, tudo virou silencio, paz... e tranqüilidade.

* * *

Fiim do Capitulo !

* * *

Beiim , priimeiro quero me desculpar ; seii que demoreii um boocado . Maiis fiinalmente poostei ! 3

Beiijoos , e ateh loogo !!


	6. Chapter 6

**6° Dia- O medalhão..!

* * *

**

Aquele sábado amanheceu nublado.

Sasuke estranhou que Sakura não havia se levantado para tomar café.

Os pensamentos do garoto se voltaram todos a menina neko.

Ele passou por cima de seu orgulho e foi em direção ao quarto dela.

- Toc,toc,toc... - soou meio abafado a mão do uchiha na porta.

Sem resposta...

Ele voltou a bater, uma, duas três vezes!

Mas nenhuma ele conseguiu ouvir um sequer suspiro vindo do quarto.

Ele lentamente abriu a porta, vendo a terrível imagem.

O quarto estava completamente vazio!

Em cima da cama, uma carta, e um medalhão prateado em forma de meia lua.

O garoto pegou a carta e leu em voz alta.

_ " Saki-kun, uma vida sem amor, é uma vida sem sentido... o motivo que vim para cá, foi por você ser meu amigo..._

_Eu senti quando eu te vi algo especial que fez lembrar de minha infância._

_Eu prometi achar este medalhão, e entregar a um velho companheiro de aventuras..._

_Por algum motivo que eu desconheço, acho que tenho de entrega-lo a você!_

_Não quero mais atormenta-lo!_

_Em dois dias voltarei a minha forma de loba, e acho que posso sobreviver até la sozinha!_

_Por favor... peço que me desculpe..._

_com carinho..._

_Sakura..."_

No canto da folha, uma lagrima meio seca, marcada no papel.

Algo dentro de Sasuke o fez cair ajoelhado no chão.

Como Sakura, algo dentro dele havia acabado de partir.

Seu coração estava mutilado, e ele não conteve as lagrimas.

Ele apertou contra o peito o medalhão prateado, e como um raio memórias antes ocultas começaram a se revelar.

_"- Saki-kun... daqui a dez anos eu estarei de volta..._

_- Eu irei te esperar... cada momento eu irei me lembrar de você!_

_As duas crianças com aparência de 8 anos se abraçaram, antes que a menina entrasse na densa floresta, e um uivo fousse ouvido._

_- Não esqueça de procurar o medalhão lunar! - dizia o menino acenando sorridente para algo dentro da floresta..."_

Essas foram as principais cenas do filme que passou na cabeça de Sasuke.

Ele já havia encontrado Sakura, e ambos haviam feito uma promessa!

Ele iria a cumprir!

O menino se vestiu com um casaco grande, e abriu a porta se dirigindo a floresta.

- Hey Sasuke... - disse uma voz familiar atrás de sasuke

- Sim... karin...

- Sasuke... - disse a voz da ruiva calmamente - onde você esta indo?

- Eu vou procurar a mulher que eu amo... - disse frio

Karin começou a chorar..

- É aquela Sakura não é? Você realmente a ama?

- Karin, ela é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo...

- Sasuke... eu te amo muito, mas se para te ver feliz com outra... eu tenho que tomar uma atitude!

Karin tirou do bolso uma pistola.

- Ka-karin, o que você esta pensando em fazer? - falou Sasuke recuando para traz

- Você só pode ser meu! – falou a ruiva chorando

Sasuke não esperou mais, simplesmente começou a correr para a floresta, enquanto Karin atirava tendo o acertar.

O fato é que ela era péssima de mira, e Sasuke era mais rápido, dando a ele uma vantagem.

A correria era grande, e ambos sabiam que daquilo, alguém sairia ferido!

Talvez aquele sábado nublado teria sido o melhor dia em Konoha quanto ao clima.

Nesse dia o céu, embora nublado, continuava seco, sem qualquer floco de neve caindo.

- Pow, pow! - continuava Karin a atirar

Sasuke já estava a uma certa distancia da ruiva, seu maior medo não era agora ele ser atingido, mas sim se a Karin achasse Sakura antes dele...

- Hunf,hunf... - respirava acelerado Sasuke

O moreno ofegante olhava entre as arvores atrás de uma neko.

- Sakura, sakura! - gritava desesperado atrás da menina

- Sasuke... você sera meu! - dizia obstinada Karin procurando o Uchiha.

Gritos, respirações, o som de uma lagrima da ruiva caindo nas folhas do chão.

Barulhos confundiam os sensíveis ouvidos de uma jovem neko que não estava muito longe da li.

Um coelho branco voltava saltitante para o colo da dona, que assustada chorava.

- Saki-kun... - sussurrava a garota molhando o pelo branco do coelho com o salgado de suas lagrimas. - por favor... vá embora...

O sol ia se pondo dando lugar a uma bela lua cheia...

A barriga da menina pedia algo para se comer, ela levantou cuidadosamente ajeitando o vestido rosado com que tinha fugido na noite anterior.

O silencio agora predominava na floresta, dando a pequena cabecinha de sakura pensamentos terríveis.

* * *

**FIM DO CAPITULO !!**

_Bem pessoas , postei rapido dessa veiiz em ?? _

_Espero que goostem ... faltam apenas 2 capitulos para a fic acabar :X_

_**Beijos **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_7° Dia- A procura..!

* * *

_**

Sakura terminava de comer um cacho de cerejas que achara no chão.  
O sol manchava o céu com um tom alaranjado.  
A menina estava preoculpada com Sasuke, havia algum tempo que ela não ouvia mais disparos.

Um pouco longe dali, Sasuke saia da pequena caverna aonde tinha passado a noite ... ele estava sujo e cansado, mas jamais pensaria em desistir de procurar a garota.  
Karin ainda dormia em cima de uma arvore... correr atras do moreno a havia cansado... no seu rosto, o risco das lagrimas secas que havia escorrido.

No pescoço do moreno, o medalhão lunar balançava...

- Sakura!Sakura... - continuava a gritar Sasuke...

Foi num desses gritos, que Karin acabou acordando.  
A tarde passou rapido, Tanto Sasuke, quanto Karin e Sakura, estavam num tremendo jogo de "Cão, gato e rato...".  
A noite ja estava vindo ... a ultima Lua cheia do mês pos-se em seu lugar no céu.  
O brilho das estrelas ofuscava a visão da jovem neko que corria atras de um rato que vira dentro a floresta.

- Finalmente te achei... - disse uma voz conhecida

A neko sentiu um arrepio, lentamente virou-se para a pessoa...

- Saki-kun... socorro...

_''... Leve minha alma, leve meu corpo, mas por favor não leve meu coração...''_

- Finalmente te achei... sua aberração... - disse a ruiva fitando seus olhos negros nos de cor esmeralda da neko.  
- Saki-kun... SOCORRO! - gritou a neko com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Não muito longe dali...

- Sakura? Eu ja estou indo! - disse sasuke correndo para o lugar daonde havia ouvido o grito.

°

- Finalmente, Sasuke sera só meu! - Karin apontou a pistola para Sakura  
- Splof... corra! - disse Sakura jogando o coelho para longe...

_"... sinto o cheiro do mar, tremo com o frio que o ventro tras... veja como tudo acaba..."_

Qualquer coelho certamente correria para longe, mas esse não era quelquer coelho.

- Maldito! - gritava a ruiva com o coelho mordendo seu braço. - você vai ver!

Ela fez um gesto jogando o coelho para o chão, e sem pensar duas vezes, atirou no pobre splof...

- Splof... não! - gritou a neko finalmente deixando cair as cristalinas lagrimas...  
- A proxima é você... - falou Karin, novamente apontando a arma para Sakura, no seu rosto branco... um sorriso deboxado apareceu...

Sakura fechou seus olhos, as lagrimas caiam como cascatas ... ela caiu ajoelhada no chão esperando seu fim...

- Pow... - fes-se o barulho estalado da bala saindo da pistola...

_" Sinto... que o fim se aproxima...vejo o quanto eu o amava..."_

No chão, não estava Sakura, mas sim Sasuke com uma bala em seu peito...

* * *

_Bêm .. foii um capitulo bem curtoô e ... tristê . _

_É estranhoô terminar essa Fic ''/_

_Maiis tudo tem que ter um fiim certoô ? O proximo capitulo é o ultimo ..._

_Para quem gosta dos casais NaruHina e NejiTenTen terá uma surpresa :)_

_Beiijos amoorês _


	8. Chapter 8

**_ 8° Dia- Juntos para sempre..!

* * *

_**

Logo o dia iria amanhecer e Sakura voltaria a sua forma de loba.  
Karin estava paralizada com o que via.  
Sasuke, com uma bala no peito sorria para a neko que chorava...

Sakura fez com que Sasuke deita-se em seu colo, e entre o choro ela olhou para ele.  
A menina acariciava os cabelos negros do Uchiha, que sorria olhando fixamente para as orbes esmeralda...

- Sakura... - disse fraco cuspindo um pouco de sangue - eu...eu..te amo...

As palavras soaram como uma pancada, os olhos da menina se arregalaram e voltaram a se encher de agua num choro sem fim.  
Karin pegou a arma e correu para longe, aonde não pudesse ver o fim de seu amado.  
Gotas de sangue respingaram no medalhão que continuava no pescoço do moreno...

- Tum, tum... tum, tum... - batia acelerado o coração de Sasuke... - Tum...

_" O relogio soou tic,tac,tic,tac..tic... mas não pode se ouvir o ultimo tac"_

O coração do Uchiha parou... ele estava ... morto.  
Sakura abraçou o corpo gelido do moreno e sussurrou na orelha de Sasuke.

- Eu tambem te amo...

Ouviram-se passos, passos que Sakura conhecia bem.  
Um grupo de sete ninfas se aproximaram deles, juntas formaram um circulo.

O sol começou a se levantar, uma a uma as ninfas transformavam-se em lobas brancas.  
Logo seria a vez de Sakura.  
O sol foi se aproximando da menina...

- pling... - foi o barulho da ultima gota de sangue do uchiha caindo no medalhão.

Todos as lobas começarama uivar, e como uma sintonia... as orelhas de Sakura desapareceram, e seu rabo sumiu no ar.  
As lagrimas da garota começaram a se tornar pequenas luzes.  
As luzes envolveram Sakura, fazendo um belo festido branco.  
Em suas costas, um par de asas que imitava o de uma borboleta...

- Do que adianta... ser uma humana... se eu perdi a pessoa mais importante para mim?

Falou Sakura olhando para o garoto em seus braços.  
Duas ultimas lagrimas cairam no corpo de Sasuke...

- Não importa o que aconteça... eu vou ficar com você para sempre!... Sasuke...

Ao mencionar o nome dele, o corpo do moreno começou a simplesmente desaparecer entre as pequenas luzes brilhantes que pareciam vaga-lumes.  
Sakura olhou seu amado desaparecer.  
Ela abriu suas asas rosadas e olhou para o céu, azul claro.  
Uma sombra se aproximava do sol... seria um eclipse?

Sakura sorrio para uma mão que era estendida para ela... Ela voou tão alto que pode, e agarrou na mão do espirito que a tinha vindo buscar.  
Espirito que ela bem conhecia.  
O espirito de Saki-kun...

* * *

_10 anos depois..._

- Bom dia alunos... - sorria a professora de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor chocolate - Hoje vamos ouvir uma história?  
- Hai! - disse a sala do primario em coro...

A aula havia acabado.  
Um menino de cabelos arrepiados negros, e olhos azuis andava feliz pela rua.  
Quem diria que o filho de Naruto Uzumaki, e Hinata Hyuga mora-se na mesma cidade que Seu pai e sua mãe cresceram, e apesar de atualmente ele viver com seu tio Hyuga Neji, e Sua tia Mitsashi Ten-ten, enquanto seus pais estavam no Egito, ele conseguira descobrir algo que ninguem possivelmente saberia.

O menino se aproximou da floresta.  
Em cima de uma arvore uma pequena casinha...

Shoyjiro Uzumaki subiu na casinha e sorriu ao ver uma pequena neko de apenas 6 anos, cabelos rosados e olhos cor de onix brincando com um rolo de linha.

- Hey Miuki, hoje é seu ultimo dia aqui não é?  
- Sim Shoy-kun.  
- Mas você volta?  
- Shoy-kun... daqui a dez anos eu estarei de volta.  
- Eu irei te esperar... cada momento eu irei me lembrar de você!

A garota sorriu antes de lamber a bochecha do moreno e descer da casinha em dirção a floresta.  
Um uivo foi ouvido.

- Não esqueça de procurar o medalhão lunar! - disse o menino acenando sorridente para algo dentro da floresta...

_"... Conta-se que quando Sakura se juntou a seu amado, seus corpos foram aprisionados na sobra da lua, mas suas almas desceram para dois novos corpos, uma jovem ninfa com o nome de Miuki, e um humano com o nome de Shoygiro.  
O fato de Shoyjiro ser filho do melhor amigo de Sasuke, pode se chamar de coicidencia, ou talvez... destino"_

**Fim**

* * *

**_Bom gente... a fic acabou, eu espero que tenham gostado! \o/  
Não foi longa, mas na opinião foi Kawai   
Eu tentei fazer o melhor possivel! _**

**_Arigato :)_**


End file.
